The present invention relates to a photovoltaic module, and more particularly to a support for installing a photovoltaic module on a roof.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Solar energy collectors can be installed on a flat roof by arranging photovoltaic or solar modules constructed with glass panels in side-by-side relationship. These modules are planar panel-like assemblies in form of rectangular or square panels. The panels are typically supported on the roof surface (e.g., tarpaper, tiles, plastic foil) by concrete blocks placed on the flat roof, with a corresponding support structure connected to the concrete blocks. The modules are mounted on the support structure. As the support structure, which may further include concrete blocks, is very heavy, this weight must be taken account in static calculations for the roof and the building. In addition, the material costs are also very high.
The German utility model DE 20 2006 016 382 U1 discloses a support structure which includes upper rooftop supports, support braces, transverse shelves and bottom supports and is placed on a water-tight roof surface by interposing construction mats and held only by gravity, i.e., without being anchored, because the weight anchors the structure. This structure, a concrete blocks/support structure as well as a support structure constructed from support braces, will be generally referred to as “mounting support”. A drawback of the support structure described in DE 20 2006 016 382 U1 is the use of modular photovoltaic foils which are connected with a mounting foil glued to the roof surface of the flat roof because of a low energy efficiency of the modular foil.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved support for mounting photovoltaic modules on a flat roof surface to obviate prior art shortcomings and to eliminate the heavy substructure typically associated with the installation of photovoltaic cells disposed on a glass pane.